Unlikely Protectors
by ValkyrieCain4Ever
Summary: Alice, Valkyrie Cain's six-year old sister is being threatened in an attempt to get to Valkyrie. But with a massive case keeping her and Skulduggery busy, Valkyrie needs someone to protect her. So she hires Dusk's daughter and Sanguine's son to keep Alice safe until the threat is gone. Problem is Dusk's daughter doesn't like children and has no idea how to take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

It had started out with small things, like seeing someone watching her house. Then it escalated, the constant feeling of being watched. It even went as far as someone breaking into her house. But when someone turned up at Alice's school Valkyrie knew she had to do something.

When everything had begun, Valkyrie had initially thought that whoever this was, was after her; but then they got a tip from an informant saying that the target was actually her little sister Alice. And Valkyrie would do anything to protect her sister.

Currently, Valkyrie was in the Sanctuary with Skulduggery standing in front of the Council of Elders. They had been called in on an urgent call, saying that the case couldn't wait.

"High ranking Sanctuary officials from all over the world have been dropping left and right," Grand Mage Erskine Ravel said. "We need to stop this stream of killings before it gets too serious."

Skulduggery, who was standing beside Valkyrie, nodded. "I understand. We will head out immediately."

Ghastly Bespoke nodded. "Great. The latest killing was in France so you will need to head out to the French Sanctuary."

Skulduggery worked out the last bit of details and both he and Valkyrie began to make their way out of the Sanctuary, moving through the bleak, dull halls. They passed a few other sorcerers but were mostly alone. Valkyrie frowned as they walked, thinking through the new case.

"Wait," she said.

"What?" Skulduggery looked at her. His suit was crisp and clean, and his hat was cocked at its usual angle on his head.

"I can't leave. Alice needs me here to protect her."

"But Valkyrie, this case is _huge_."

"I know, but what do I do about my sister?"

The two stepped out of the Sanctuary into the bright, afternoon sunlight. Roarhaven was quiet as normal, with not even birdsong to break the silence. The murky lake was even calm, the surface completely still.

Skulduggery didn't speak for a few minutes, not saying anything as they reached the gleaming Bentley and slid in. Skulduggery started the engine and pulled out onto the road.

Finally he spoke. "You can hire someone to protect her until the case is over."

"Okay, but who would that be?"

"Well, what kind people do you know of that would do anything for money?"

"Mercenaries or maybe an assassin if the pay was good enough."

"And who do you know of that fits that?"

Valkyrie frown deepened. "Sanguine or Dusk. Wait, you don't actually expect me to leave my _sister_ with them do you?"

"Like I said. People will do anything for money, and protecting someone is actually quite common for criminals to be hired for."

"Huh," Valkyrie thought for a bit.

Skulduggery turned onto the highway and headed towards Haggard where Alice was with the rest of Valkyrie's family. No one would try to hurt Alice with them around. Or at least that's what Valkyrie counted on.

"Besides," the Skeleton Detective added. "What's a better way to send someone running for cover then a terrifying vampire or psychotic hit-man?"

"True," Valkyrie admitted. "But I still don't feel comfortable leaving Alice with either of them. They might just snap and kill her."

"Then who are you going to pick?"

Valkyrie was silent for a long time as she mulled over her choices. Then she sighed. "I think I know who."

…..

After Skulduggery dropped her off at the pier, Valkyrie hurried to her bedroom window. After climbing in and shutting it and sealing her reflection back into the mirror, Valkyrie took out her phone and dialed the number.

It was picked up almost instantly.

"Who are you and how did you get this number," the female voice was cold and emotionless but the words were as paranoid as ever.

Valkyrie swallowed hard; still having a hard time believing that she was actually doing this.

"Vendetta, its Valkyrie Cain," Valkyrie said. "I never thought that I would ever say this, but I need you to protect my six year old sister."

There was dead silence on the other end then Vendetta spoke again. "Excuse me?"

"I need you to protect my little sister for a little while. She's being threatened and I'm going out on a case where I won't be around and I need someone powerful enough to protect her. I'll pay whatever you need me to pay."

Once again there was silence for a moment. "How long exactly would this be?"

"I can't say for sure, but at least a week. And I think Ray-Roy should come along too."

Vendetta swore loudly then the female vampire, seemingly reluctant, said "Fine, but I better get paid. I'll let him know what's going on."

Valkyrie felt herself relax, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I'll drop her off tomorrow morning at the park in Haggard."

"Whatever. Just don't be late. If you aren't there when I arrive I will turn around and walk away. I don't have time to mess around."

Valkyrie nodded. "No problem, see you then."

After hanging up with Vendetta, Valkyrie ran downstairs and walked into the living room to find Alice sitting on the floor playing with some toys. Valkyrie smiled brightly and came over to sit in front of her little sister.

"Hey Alice," she said.

Alice looked up, and then broke out in a grin of her own. "Steph'nie!" she squealed and crawled into her lap for a hug.

Valkyrie laughed and hugged her back, glad that she was okay.

"How was school?" Valkyrie asked.

"It was fun! I got a cookie 'cause I answered all of my questions right."

"That's great. What was it on?"

"I don't know, I just copied the answers from the kid next to me and said done."

Valkyrie laughed again. "Looks like you take after me."

Alice beamed and they played together for the rest of the evening until their parents came home.

"Big news guys!" Valkyrie's father said proudly. "I'm heading up to a big conference tomorrow and your mother is coming with me. We'll be gone for at least a week, so Steph that means you're in charge."

Valkyrie gave him a thumbs-up, too busy cramming a snack down her throat. After all she had barely eaten all day since she was out with Skulduggery punching people in the face.

That night, after everyone went to bed, Valkyrie called Skulduggery.

"I hired someone to protect Alice while we're gone," she said when he picked up.

"Ah good. Who is it?"

"Vendetta."

"Dusk's psycho daughter? Valkyrie, are you sure that's smart?"

"Hey, you were the one who said that picking a criminal would be good."

"Yes, but a slightly stable one. You've seen how Vendetta is. She can't control herself when she starts to kill."

"Look, Ray-Roy's going to be there too and if anyone can control her it's him."

"Okay. Well anyway, we'll be heading to France tomorrow after you drop off Alice."

"That sounds fine. My parents are going to be gone anyway so I don't even have to worry about them."

"Perfect."

**Thanks to those who reviewed! And I also forgot to mention last chapter, that my story 'A Vampire Love Story' is still ongoing, I just have been a bit slow updating it. But don't worry, I expect to be done with the next chapter by tomorrow.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Early afternoon sunlight filtered in through the window, lighting up the room. Everything in the room was neat and orderly. Or that was how it normally was. Currently, it was cluttered with all types of weapons or objects. Boxes were piled on the bed, half-filled with clothing or other items. The desk was covered in a similar manner, along with the floor with spaces in between boxes to walk.

Ray-Roy Sanguine, the son of Billy-Ray Sanguine, was lounging at the desk with his feet kicked up on the top and leaning back in the swivel chair so far he was almost falling over. His brown suit was slightly messy and his collar was unbuttoned, revealing more of his tan skin. His hair was blond and brushing slightly across his forehead, right above his dark sunglasses that hid the black holes where his eyes were supposed to be.

"What do you think about kids?" He asked his colleague in his Texan accent.

Said colleague straightened up, her black hair falling down her back, blending in with her tight black clothing. Vendetta, Dusk's daughter, didn't take her electric blue eyes from the document she was looking over. She was cleaning her room out, getting rid of old clothes, papers, weapons, etc.

"I think," she responded in her normal cool but emotionless voice. "Children are a nuisance. They are annoying and dirty and obnoxious."

"I think obnoxious and annoying mean the same thing."

Vendetta's glare made the Texan snap his jaw shut.

"Like I said," Vendetta turned back to her work. "Children are an evil I can live without."

"Oh come on. Imagine if we had kids."

Vendetta stared at him like he had got nuts.

"Of course they would be psychotic and, possibly insane, but they would be good killers."

Vendetta threw the book she had been holding at his head.

"That is the worst idea I have ever heard."

Ray-Roy rubbed the spot where the book had connected with his head. "Hey, you don't know that. It might be nice, havin' a couple kids runnin' around and causin' mischief."

Vendetta sighed. "Vampires can't have children Ray-Roy."

Ray-Roy frowned. "They can't."

"No, we have discussed this."

"Oh, right."

Vendetta rolled her eyes and began to dig through her desk once more. Ever since the threat on Ray-Roy's life had been taken care of a few months before the Texan had become even more cheerful. Dusk, Vendetta's father and owner of the house, was still suspicious of Ray-Roy but didn't try to kill him. Vendetta herself continued to put up with him like normal.

"We could adopt…" Ray-Roy said.

"Ray-Roy, we aren't even dating."

"That could change."

"Like my father would allow it."

"You don't listen to him."

"Who says I won't start. The point is, I am not going to have children or even take _care_ of a child _ever_."

Just at that moment, Vendetta's cellphone rang. Picking it up, Vendetta immediately said, "Who is this and how did you get this number?"

"Vendetta, its Valkyrie Cain. I never thought that I would ever say this, but I need you to protect my six year old sister."

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

After hanging up with Cain, Vendetta almost crushed her phone in her grip. Why. Why of everyone to protect, she had to protect a _child_. Vendetta knew next to nothing about children, except that they slobbered and puked and ate and cried and oh gosh, how _dirty_ they were. They were like walking germ bags with a strong magnetism for everything dirty. She swore, if this kid got anything on her motorbike she was going to leave her to fend for herself.

"Um, are you okay? Ya look sick?" Ray-Roy's voice snapped her out of her mental rant.

"I'm fine," Vendetta growled.

"Who was that?"

"Valkyrie Cain. She hired you and I for a job."

"Really? Wow, out of everyone I didn't expect her to hire us. Who does she want dead? Ex-boyfriend? Annoying colleague?"

"She wants us to protect her six-year old sister."

"Oh." Ray-Roy was quiet for a second, than he grinned. "This'll be fun."

"How do you figure that?" Vendetta growled as picked up a box and walked out of her room. Ray-Roy followed.

"It'll be a good experience for ya, you'll finally learn how to take care of someone other than yourself," he said as she went down the stairs and to the front door where she put the box down.

"It is not a needed skill and not one that I would want. Maybe I'll just let you take the job so that I can work on more important things."

"Nah, ya don't need to do that. Besides, I'll be with ya so I can help out."

"Great," Vendetta hissed bitterly. She finished cleaning her room then walked Ray-Roy to the door.

"I'll meet you at the park at ten o'clock tomorrow," she said.

"Or, I _could_ just stay overnight here and not have to worry about meeting up with you." Ray-Roy cast her a side-ways grin.

Vendetta slammed the door.

…

The sky was overcast and the air was cold enough to cause people to wear coats. Wind played with the autumn leaves, sending them dancing to their own dance as they skittered across the grass of the park in Haggard. Play forts and slides and swing sets took up the space of the sand and wood chipped area while the rest of the park was filled with browning grass and almost bare trees.

Vendetta's long, thick black hair was pulled along with the breeze playing across her pale face. Her hands were in her coat pockets and she stood so still that she appeared to be a statue. Ray-Roy was beside her, wearing a coat to fend off the cold. He too had his hands in his pockets; one of them containing the straight razor identical to his father's that had his initials carved into the handle.

"That must be them," Ray-Roy nodded towards the shiny black Bentley that pulled up on the curb on the other side of the park. Vendetta watched as Cain, holding a bag, and a little girl stepped out of the vehicle. Vendetta tensed instantly.

"Relax Pretty Lady," Ray-Roy said. "It's just a little girl."

"I don't like children."

"Which is why you need to follow my lead."

Before Vendetta could punch him, Cain stepped in front of them. Her own black coat was zipped up against the wind, her dark hair long and matching her brown eyes.

….

On the way to meet Vendetta and Ray-Roy, Valkyrie couldn't help but feel nervous. Here she was giving her little sister to two psychopaths that she barely knew. Would they kill Alice? No. No they wouldn't. As long as Valkyrie paid them it would be fine.

Her heart began to pound a little less at the reminder and she relaxed a bit and continued to repeat the thought over and over again in her mind until she had calmed down. After getting herself under control, Valkyrie began to think about the two she was about to hand her sister over to.

Ray-Roy was without a doubt Sanguine's son, they looked too much alike. Although Ray-Roy's hair was slightly lighter, Valkyrie would have begun to suspect their relation without anyone even telling her. Even the way he acted was like his father, with the same accent and tendency to give people nicknames.

Vendetta on the other hand was more of a mystery. Yet Valkyrie couldn't believe she hadn't seen the signs of the female vampire's relationship with Dusk, and only after it had been pointed out had she begun to really see how similar they were. Their eyes were exactly the same, Valkyrie had realized. And they moved in the same way as well. Vendetta had some of her father's looks as well, but she was much more feminine looking and had higher cheekbones. Probably inherited by her mother.

Valkyrie wondered who her mother was and if she was still around. After all, from what Valkyrie knew, vampires couldn't have children so Vendetta must have been born before Dusk had been turned.

Ray-Roy's mother was less of a mystery. Valkyrie had, learned more about her during when the Texan's life had been threatened. His mother had been part of a gang, and somehow ended up meeting Sanguine. She went back to Chicago and had Ray-Roy, then was killed when Ray-Roy was only about five years old. Sanguine finally managed to track his son down after hearing about him and he raised him on his own.

"We're here," Skulduggery's voice snapped Valkyrie out of her thoughts and she looked out the window, seeing Vendetta and Ray-Roy already there.

"Thanks," Valkyrie grabbed Alice's bag and the two sister's got out of the Bentley and began to walk up to the others.

….

Vendetta looked up as Cain began to speak.

"Hey guys," she said putting the bag on the ground. "This is my little sister Alice, Alice this is-

Cain cut off her sentence when she looked down and saw that the space beside her was no longer occupied by the small child.

"Alice! Where the heck did you go!?" Cain snapped her head around then froze when she looked towards the right. She took off at a sprint, racing up into one of the play forts.

Vendetta could see glimpses of Cain and what had to be her sister as Cain slung the small child over her shoulder and carried her back.

"She did this on the way here too," Cain growled dumping her sister on the ground.

Alice was cute, Vendetta would admit that. The child looked like her older sister with dark hair and eyes, and she was dressed in jeans and a blue shirt with a puppy on it. She broke out into a wide smile.

"Hi!" Alice chirped happily.

Vendetta froze up, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Hi," Ray-Roy responded just as cheerfully and smiling back. "You must be Alice. I'm Raymond-Leroy Sanguine, but you can call me Ray-Roy for short."

Alice giggled. "You're name is long." She looked up at Vendetta. "Who are you?"

"That's Vendetta," Ray-Roy put in before the female vampire could say anything.

Alice laughed again. "You're name is funny."

A growl began to build in Vendetta's throat but Ray-Roy stopped her before it could surface.

"We're going to be takin' care of you for a little while, that sound okay?"

"Yeah! Step'nie said that she has to go away for a while and I get to stay with you guys."

Ray-Roy nodded. "Yes, that is true."

Cain watched the exchange cautiously, but visibly relaxed when she saw how comfortable the conversation was and turned back to Vendetta.

"Thanks for doing this," she said. "I wouldn't know who else to call."

Vendetta grunted in response. "As long as I get paid and that kid doesn't annoy me it will be fine."

Cain seemed okay with that then leaned in so that Alice wouldn't hear. "I told her a little bit about magic so that she will understand what is going to happen better. So she knows about monsters and vampires and sorcerers, but I didn't get into everything so be careful."

Vendetta nodded and Cain seemed thoughtful for a few moments. Then the Bentley's horn honking made her snap back to the present. "Right. Well I have a flight to catch, here's Alice's bag." She handed Ray-Roy a small duffel bag. "And I'll see you guys when I get back."

She crouched down to Alice's level. "You be good and listen and do everything they say, as long as it doesn't end with you being killed. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Cain gave her sister a quick hug and waved good bye to Ray-Roy and Vendetta then ran back to the Bentley. The three watched the car drive out of sight and once it was gone Vendetta finally spoke.

"We'll head back to my house for now," Vendetta said. "I'll take my motorcycle and meet you guys there."

Without saying anything else, she hurried over to said black bike and got on. After strapping the helmet on and starting the engine, she drove off completely disregarding every traffic law ever created to get to her house.

'Looks like the fun is finally starting.'

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

After arriving at her house, Vendetta ran in and went right up to her room. She grabbed her bag and began to pack, knowing that they would need to head somewhere different soon. Just as she finished zipping it up, a box in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Vendetta glanced into the hall, making sure that her father wouldn't walk in anytime soon then shut the door and locked it and sat cross-legged on the floor.

Carefully, Vendetta pulled out the contents one by one. Most of the contents were files of information, some of the paper old and some brand new. There were pictures and certificates of death and newspaper clippings. She paused as got to one certain picture and looked it over.

The edges were worn and had tears all over it. The picture itself was small and could fit into her hand easily. It had darkened with age, but it was unmistakable printed with black and white ink making the image of two girls in 1800's style clothing. Vendetta stared at the picture taking in the smiling blond girl on the right and the glaring girl with black hair on the left.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

The front door opening and closing downstairs and voices made Vendetta snap out of her trance and hurriedly put everything back in. She went to shove the box onto the top most shelf of her closet, then stopped and at the last moment put it into her travel bag. She had a feeling it would come in handy.

Something breaking downstairs greeted Vendetta as she exited her bedroom and rushed down the stairs. She burst into the kitchen, knives in each hand ready to fight when she saw the scene and froze.

Ray-Roy and Alice stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring at a broken glass like they had never seen one before.

"_What_," Vendetta hissed. "_Is going on_?"

Ray-Roy snapped his head up and smiled. "Oh, hey Pretty Lady. Um, well ya see, Alice here wanted a drink so I thought I'd get her one but, uh, well I sort of dropped the glass and it broke."

Vendetta stared at him then growled. "Just put Alice in the living room to watch TV."

"Sure thing, come on Alice."

Alice was looking at the sharp knives Vendetta was still gripping tightly with wide eyes. Vendetta noticed her gaze and hid the weapons behind her back. Once the other two were gone Vendetta relaxed a bit and put the knives away in their respective sheaths then went to cleaning up the broken glass.

….

Dusk arrived at his house after another job and went inside, hearing the TV on and Ray-Roy's voice. The male vampire bit back and growl of irritation at the thought of Sanguine's son and went upstairs to his bathroom. After stripping off the bloody clothes, he showered then got redressed and went back downstairs. He walked into the living room, expecting to see Ray-Roy and Vendetta, but was completely dumbfounded when he saw a little dark-haired girl that reminded him oddly of Valkyrie Cain instead sitting on his couch.

She looked up at him curiously, looking just as confused as he was. Slowly he backed out of the room then went upstairs to Vendetta's room and opened the door.

"Please tell me that you and Ray-Roy did not somehow manage to have a kid and now that kid is sitting on my couch," blurted Dusk.

Vendetta and Ray-Roy looked up at him.

"No," Vendetta hissed sending him a venomous glare. "How did you even come to that conclusion?"

"I wanted to make sure that my worst nightmare wasn't coming true. Now who is it?"

"That's Alice," Ray-Roy said from where he was sitting on Vendetta's bed.

Dusk fought the urge to punch the Texan and looked at Vendetta for details. Vendetta seemed to grimace for a second then stood from her desk and gestured for him to follow her. Sending Ray-Roy a glare, Dusk followed his daughter into the hallway. She shut the door behind her and looked at him.

"Like Ray-Roy said," Vendetta began. "That is Alice. Ray-Roy and I were hired to protect her."

"Okay. But why does she look so much like Valkyrie Cain?"

Vendetta didn't speak for a moment. "Alice is Cain's sister."

Dusk stared at her, unbelieving. "Valkyrie Cain has a _sister_? And she's sitting on _my_ couch?"

"Yes. It was Cain who hired us. Apparently someone is targeting Alice and Cain won't be around to protect her."

Dusk growled. He couldn't believe his enemy's sister was in his house, let alone it was his psycho daughter protecting her. "Fine," he said. "As long as she doesn't bother me she can stay."

"I wasn't asking for your permission." Vendetta went back into her room, shutting the door behind her and leaving her father out in the hallway alone. Dusk shook his head.

….

A few hours later, Vendetta and Ray-Roy were both in the living room with Alice watching Wheel of Fortune. Alice and Ray-Roy were on the couch while Vendetta sat on the floor.

"I still don't get why you and Dusk like this show so much," Ray-Roy said.

"I still don't get why you and Sanguine like hamburgers so much," Vendetta retorted.

"Hamburgers are good."

"So is Wheel of Fortune."

"Hamburgers are food."

"Wheel of Fortune doesn't make you fat."

"It will if you just sit and watch it all day without exercise."

"Wheel of Fortune is better. Or do you want me to hurt you?"

Ray-Roy held up his hands in a sign of defeat. Vendetta turned back to the show and just started to enjoy herself when her cell phone rang. Biting back a growl, Vendetta stood up and left the room.

"What?" she snapped into the phone, knowing who it was.

"Hey Vendetta," Cain said. "I just wanted to checkup on Alice. How is she?"

"Fine. She's watching TV with Ray-Roy right now."

"Cool."

Vendetta could tell Cain was holding back something. Her eyes narrowed. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Um, I also needed to let you know about something kinda important."

Vendetta waited.

"Alice still has school to go to. She has to be there tomorrow by eight in the morning."

Vendetta stopped. "_What_?" she hissed, gripping the phone tighter.

Cain sighed. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you."

"How are Ray-Roy and I going to protect her then?"

"Well, I called the Sanctuary and they set it up with her school where you and Ray-Roy are going to be teachers of Alice's class."

"_A teacher_?!" Vendetta barely managed to not throw the phone at the wall. Just when she had thought the whole thing couldn't get worse.

"Yes," Cain said. "Just go to the office and they will tell you what to do, that's all. I have to go now, bye."

She hung up and Vendetta reached over to a cabinet door then slammed it as hard as she could. The wood splintered down the middle and one of the hinges gave out. Dusk poked his head in and glared.

"I just fixed that door."

"I freaking don't care!" Vendetta snarled.

"You broke it last time too."

Vendetta growled.

"You did that also."

Vendetta got frustrated and stormed back into the living room then went over and smacked Ray-Roy in the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" Ray-Roy asked rubbing his skull.

"Just because."

She sat down on the floor again, putting her chin in her hand and resting her elbow on her knee. Glancing at Alice, Vendetta spoke.

"You have school tomorrow."

"I know," Alice said in her cute voice.

"Ray-Roy and I are going to be your teachers."

That made Alice and Ray-Roy look over. "Really?" Alice asked.

"Yeah really?" Ray-Roy echoed.

Vendetta glared. "Yes. So tomorrow we'll take Alice to her class, then go to the office and get what we need then go back to the classroom and teach."

"How long do we have to do this?" Ray-Roy frowned.

"Until Cain gets back or something happens that makes us need to leave."

"Oh right."

Ray-Roy and Alice went back to watching TV. Vendetta didn't feel like watching TV anymore and got up, deciding to go see what her father was doing. She found Dusk in the kitchen fixing the cupboard door she had broken. A tool box was open on the counter and he was busy re-screwing in the hinges. He looked up and saw her leaning against the door frame but didn't say anything.

"What are you looking at?" Vendetta snapped.

"I'm waiting for you to speak," Dusk answered calmly. He went back to his project. "Why aren't you watching TV?"

"I didn't feel like it anymore."

Dusk stopped and looked back at her, an eyebrow raised. "It's Wheel of Fortune."

"I know that," she hissed.

Her father continued to look at her. Vendetta gave up and sat down, pulling up a chair across from him. She watched him work for a few minutes, passing him tools every once in a while. Typically if something was broken they would work on it together since they both were good at fixing things. "Dad, when your friend died, what did you think?" she finally asked.

Dusk paused and glanced at her, surprised at the topic and that she had called him something that wasn't his name or an insult. He turned back to his work as he spoke.

"I was mad, but understood why he had died. I had warned him about how Caelan was but he didn't listen to me. The way I see it he got what was coming for him."

Vendetta nodded slowly, thinking. _She didn't deserve what happened to her_.

"Did you know who did it right away?"

"Yes, I got the news from another vampire."

"Did you want to kill Caelan at all?"

Dusk shrugged and held out his hand for another tool. Vendetta passed it to him.

"Once again, I understood why. But I was mad, so sure I did. The code forbids it however so I couldn't do anything but be satisfied with him being exiled."

Vendetta began to put away some of the tools he didn't need any more. "You wouldn't break the code for that."

"No. I only would if it was something much more serious. Caelan was straightened out, as you know, so I see it that everything is the way it should be."

"Caelan was a creep," Vendetta admitted.

"That he was. At least now you don't have to worry about him stalking you."

Vendetta murmured an agreement, thinking back to how the vampire had fallen in love with her. He had kissed her, but Ray-Roy had attacked him. The Texan had almost been killed by him but Dusk had intervened and Cain later on killed Caelan.

"Why are you asking me this?" Dusk asked her. He tested the door then closed the tool box.

"Just wondering," Vendetta responded.

Dusk grunted and he walked out of the kitchen. Vendetta followed him into the garage and went to her motor bike, running her fingers along the sleek body work. Besides her pet iguana and her weapons, her bike was her most prized possession. Dusk put the box away then turned to look at her.

"Is something troubling you Vendetta?" Dusk asked.

Vendetta snapped her head up and glared. "No! Why the heck would you think that?"

Dusk just waved her off and left her alone. Vendetta growled and almost broke something else then sighed. She leaned against her bike, putting one boot onto the foot rest and crossed her arms. Ever since they had helped the Sanctuary get back the English Grand mage years ago she had been even more tense than normal.

So close. _So close_. She had almost figured out who had done it, but then she had killed the one solid lead she had and she had been stuck in a rut ever since.

Vendetta's jaw clenched and her teeth ground painfully against each other. But the pain was a dull ache in the back of her mind and she barely even registered it. She _would_ find who did it. And when she did…..

The female vampire's lip twitched slightly up into the faintest hint of a cruel smile.

_She would do everything they did to her._

**Don't****worry people, A Vampire Love Story is still going on. I just wanted to post this chapter. And if you want more on A Vampire Love Story, LET ME KNOW.**

**Please review!**


End file.
